pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Reithan
First! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:44, 15 February 2008 (EST) NAME Read it please. -Shen 11:59, 15 February 2008 (EST) :I'd like to point at that in that policy Build:N/Any Saccer is listed as both acceptable AND unacceptable. As my build names I'm assuming you're referencing are similar, I'd like to know which it is. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 12:04, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Regardless of if Saccer is considered appropriate you don't need to make stupid names. Try to keep them kind of understandable. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:12, 15 February 2008 (EST) Hmm Why Divert Hexes? Restore Condition would be better since conditionway is meta atm. And you still have room for an 8th build. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:39, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Sorry, didn't see that the runner had Cautery Signet. :But still, RC is better if you don't have the Cautery Sig runner. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:40, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::Still tweaking. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 17:43, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::Some tweaks made - looking for input. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 12:26, 20 February 2008 (EST) Delete Just fyi, if you want a page in your userspace deleted, you don't have to provide a reason. Just you placing a delete tag on it is sufficient. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:34, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Sweet - ty. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 22:34, 21 February 2008 (EST) Your awesome sig! How the fuck did you turn it upside down. I want to buy the knowledge from you! I pay cookie!. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:33, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Mwuahahaaah! — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 12:32, 2 March 2008 (EST) For you! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:28, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Excellent....all according to plan... — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 16:59, 2 March 2008 (EST) y? y r u d-leet h3x spikez0rz? (Why are you deleting Hex Spike?) i r sad :( (I'm sad now). ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:25, 5 March 2008 (EST) :I didn't like how it was turning out, I think I can do the build differently with better results - also, the formatting was shit. I'll probably put something similar up, soon-ish, though. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 11:08, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::ok gud. (Alright, good.) ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:54, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::There - something for you to look at. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 15:28, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::I like much. Get on IRC we discuss kk? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:20, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Don't mind me, just passing through. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:34, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Bwah? :S — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 16:39, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Bwah! [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:40, 7 March 2008 (EST) Everyone Fights You wouldn't be happening to want a new guy? Yes, I'm looking for a guild. --20pxGuildof 19:27, 7 March 2008 (EST) :You got an in-game-name there, buddy? But, srsly, yeah, still recruiting. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 20:25, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Name is, well, Guild Of Deals. --20pxGuildof 20:25, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Figured. :P — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 20:26, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::Well, ATM I'm on Harry The Silent (PvE Assassin) if you want to contact me. --20pxGuildof 20:28, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::Done & Done. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 10:20, 10 March 2008 (EDT)